This phase II study of the CNS Cancer Consortium utilized 4 randomized treatment arms and a "2x2" statistical design to address two questions: does Mitomycin-C potentiate the effectiveness of cranial radiation in newly diagnosed anaplastic gliomas and does the addition of 6-MP to "conventional" IV BCNU produce a greater response than BCNU alone?